The Best Is Yet To Come
by SnoopGirl69
Summary: Seeley Booth & Temperance Brennan's first date.
1. Chapter 1

**THE BEST IS YET TO COME**

**CHAPTER ONE**

"Why won't you go to the party?" Dr. Temperance Brennan, a Forensic Anthropologist, asked her partner and friend, FBI Special Agent, Seeley Booth.

"I don't want to go to the party with you," snarled Agent Booth.

"What's your problem? I said come to the party, not come to the party with me", declared Tempe.

"I don't go to company parties. End of discussion. " Seeley replied with anger in his voice and he walked away.

"Fine. Whatever," said Tempe as she walked back into the Jeffersonian Institute where she worked.

The Jeffersonian was having a Christmas party and Agent Booth was invited. After all he had his own security pass and spent many an hours there working with Brennan and her "squints".

Tempe was not pleased with Seeley's reaction. He was acting strange but not sure why. He loved to dance and was always game for a steak dinner, which was on the menu.

As the day progressed Tempe found herself day dreaming about her partner. The first time she met him she thought he was unbearable. He would talk about cars and his son like they were something extraordinary. How can a piece of 40-year-old metal and a 3-year-old boy who still wore diapers be "extraordinary? Tempe thought after Booth first told her about his restoration of vintage cars and his son he had with his ex-girl friend.

Tempe's mind then drifted back to a time in the summer when Seely came to her place to pick up some files for a case they were working on. He had on a t-shirt, jeans, boots and had at least 2-day facial hair. His dark hair was hanging in his left eye. She felt the blood rush from her face when she opened the door. Damn! He's sexy. She remembers her impure thoughts as he stood there talking to her and she ignored him, entranced with his rugged good looks. And when he smiled his crooked smile, she felt her heart skip a beat.

"Tempe, do you have the skull so I can do a sketch?" asked Angela who worked with Tempe and was a wiz at drawing an uncanny sketch of people from what was left of their skulls.

"Tempe, Earth to Tempe." Angela said in a louder voice.

Tempe shook her head and undid the smile she had on her face as she handed a skull to Angela.

"Thank you," said Angela as she turned towards the door.

"Must have been some daydream. Anyone I know or would _like_ to know?" Angela winked at her best friend as she held the skull carefully with both hands and left Tempe's office.

Tempe was back to reality and stood up suddenly when she noticed the clock was ticking away. "I need to focus and get some work done", Tempe muttered out loud. She sat back down and started pounding away at the keyboard of her laptop for the next 2 hours.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

Tempe took a deep breath and exhaled very slowly. The evening was formal and her gown just barely touched the floor. It was a strapless red velvet, friend-designed dress. With her mother's diamond necklace and studded earrings, she felt like a princess. She kept a thought in the back of her mind that Seeley would join her. A long shot but she still kept the thought tucked away.

Angela greeted her in the foyer of the hotel dressed in a floor length black strapless gown. Her hair pulled up on top of her head with tiny curls flowing down the side. Tempe smiled at her friend as the two moved towards the room where the party was.

"Well, let the party begin" Angela whispered to Tempe.

They walked into ballroom that was decorated with white lights and fluffy white stuff to resemble snow. And bows. There were red and gold bows everywhere.

They were seated for dinner with Jack, Zack others from the lab. As Tempe looked around the room she realized she didn't know any of the other guests except the table beside them that were people from the lab. Was she really that secluded from the rest of the world? Her friend's and family were made of up Zack, Jack, Angela and handful of other doctor's that worked in the lab. And of course Booth.

After dinner the band started playing and Jack and Angela got up to dance. Tempe moved to the next table to chat with some co-workers. Although she was talking to other people her eyes kept wandering around the room looking for the tall, dark handsome FBI Agent that could light up a room with his smile. Nothing. Then Richard from the lab upstairs asked her to dance and she said yes. "He's a very good dancer. I must make note to ask him to dance later", said to herself as her partner led her around the dance floor.

As the night moved on Tempe found herself having a really good time. She laughed, danced and even had a few drinks, which was a rarity for her. She was feeling good. The band played their last song that was a slow one and she asked Richard dance. She felt like she was floating on air. Either he really was a good dance or she was starting to feel the effects of the last 2 glasses of wine.

Angela and Tempe shared a cab with Tempe being the last to arrive home. She slowly made her way to her apartment's front door. She was feeling the effects of the wine wearing off but was still really tired. She unlocked her door and locked it, dropped her keys and purse on the floor as she made her way to bed. She managed to take off her dress and necklace before she collapsed, falling asleep as her head hit the pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Tempe woke to the ringing of her phone at 10:30am. She let it go to voicemail. Her eyes opened wide when she heard Seeley's voice. Why was he calling her on a Sunday morning?

"Tempe, it's Booth. I know it has been a week since we last spoke – Rebecca's sister died so I had Parker all week. I was hoping we could talk about ……… Tempe picked up the phone, "Hi," she said softly.

"I would like to talk to you but not over the phone," Booth said hesitantly.

"Give me an hour and meet me at my office," Tempe said as she got out of bed and hung up the phone.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Seeley paced in his apartment. He knew he should tell Tempe why he was so rude that day on the front steps of the Jeffersonian but he is still is so embarrassed, humiliated and hurt by what happened. His ability to trust and love was shattered that day.

"Why do people feel that because I am a guy it should hurt less?" Seeley said out loud to a picture of his mom on the end table.

He put on his coat, left his apartment and made his way to Tempe's office.

Booth waited in Tempe's office until she arrived half-heartedly flipping through some "Bones" magazines.

Tempe knocked on her own office door and said jokingly knowing he could use some humor in his day "May I come in?" He cracked a smile but didn't say anything.

"I am so sorry to hear about Rebecca's sister," Tempe said to break the silence filling her office.

"Thanks," he said barely above a whisper. He was nervous and scared. His palms were sweaty and he could feel the blood rushing to his face as his heart beat faster.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" inquired an apprehensive Tempe.

Seeley wiped his hands on his jeans, took a deep breath and blurted out "She did it in front of everyone". He felt a small amount of relief in his chest and heart as he finally had the courage to talk about it.

Tempe sat down in her chair and remained silent knowing he would continue when he was ready.

He started out slowly and quietly. He voice remained that way throughout everything he said.

"It was New Year's Eve last year when Camille, my then girlfriend of 3 years, and I went to the FBI's annual party. Nice Hotel, dinner, dancing, you know, New Year's Eve stuff. I was actually starting to have thoughts of spending the rest of my life with her. Kids, house, you know. It was about 11pm and I was talking with some other agents from another department. Cam said she was going outside for some fresh air. I asked her if she wanted me to join her. She said No. I didn't think anything of it. So I went back to the table I had been at and continued to talk. I then realized it had been an hour since I had seen Cam. Then out of nowhere my boss' wife tapped me on the shoulder. Come with me Karyn said. She had a look or pure anger in her eyes. I followed her. The ride in the elevator was silent. They went to the Penthouse suite and knocked on suite #222. When asked who it was, she nudged me and whispered, "say room service". The man came to the door in only pants.

The man was Richard, Karyn's husband. My boss. Karyn had suspected her husband was having an affair but sure with whom. She followed him that night as he went up to a hotel room. Karyn did not have any knowledge that they were staying the night so she knew then for sure what was going on. The who was confirmed a few minutes later when she saw a woman knock on the door and Richard let her in. When I saw Cam in the bed and Richard in front of me, I wanted to die. It was as though both of them had stabbed me in the heart but I wasn't dead, I could still see and feel everything."

He put his hands over is face.

"I can't believe I was so stupid that I didn't know what was going on. The whole office knew about it. I was humiliated. Everyone kept telling me to "get over it, she isn't worth it". Well she was worth it to me at the time ……. With my boss ….. He is like 30 years older than her. What's wrong with me Tempe? Something must be wrong if my girlfriend sleeps with my boss who is almost old enough to be her grandfather for crying out loud!"

Tempe remained awkwardly silent, as she knew he wasn't finished.

"So that is why I don't go to company parties anymore". When you asked me I just snapped. Too many memories came flashing back. I'm sorry. Please forgive me?" Seeley asked, as he looked directly at Tempe.

Tempe knew it was her time to speak but didn't know what to say. Then she opened her mouth and out came the words:

"Yes I forgive you. Not all women are two timing sluts", Tempe blushed after she realized what she had said.

When Tempe saw him nod is head slightly in agreement she sighed a small sigh of relief.

"Thank you for sharing that with me," Tempe said as he placed her hand on her partner's hand. "I know that was hard for you. After I had asked you to go to the party and you, were, well, rude, I thought maybe you thought I was asking you to go WITH me and that you might have thought that was too forward and because we are only friends."

Seeley had been staring at Tempe thinking how beautiful she was even in a lab coat, jeans and a ponytail. He didn't hear a word she had said and Tempe knew that. She laughed a small laugh, and then snapped her fingers and he stepped back startled.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

"Good or bad thoughts?" Tempe asked him who was now sitting on her office couch.

"Good. Definitely good." So what was it you were saying?"

"I don't know if I should tell you," said Tempe, her voice oozing with sarcasm.

Seeley glared at her with a stare that spoke the words for his voice, "Tell me".

"I said, that I thought you were mad a me because I thought that maybe you thought I was asking you to go to the party WITH me and you just wanted us as friends and partners. But obviously that wasn't the reason."

"I won't go to a company party with you, but I will go somewhere else with you. That is if you want me to want too," Seeley said.

Tempe was taken aback. She didn't expect him to say THAT. But she was happy. No very happy that he did.

"If you want to, then I want to. Yes I would like to go somewhere with you," Tempe said to make sure there was NO confusion that she wanted to go out with Seeley Booth.

Seeley responded with, "How about now? It is lunch time, so about some food?"

"Sounds good, I didn't have breakfast. Where should we go?" Tempe asked.

"Well since you didn't have breakfast I could make you brunch at my place. Pancakes, Waffles, sausages, eggs, whatever you want," he said with enthusiasm in his voice.

He decided he should clarify his enthusiasm for wanting Tempe to come to his place. "I love to cook, but don't get the opportunity to cook for other people very often. It's no fun cooking by myself and then eating it alone."

Tempe realized Seeley had a bit of sadness in his eyes.

"What kind of waffles do you make?"

"Banana Chocolate Chip, They are Parker's favourite," he said with a grin.

Tempe followed Seeley to his place. They chatted as they rode the elevator to the 21st floor. Seeley told Tempe to make herself comfortable while he started cooking. She thought she would make herself comfortable in the kitchen with Seeley.

"How can I help?" Tempe asked as she rolled up her sleeves.

"No, No. You sit down. I will cook for you," Seeley said as he pointed to a chair, not taking no for an answer.

Tempe sat down and while they talked Booth made, waffles, scrambled eggs and sausages.

"Mmmmm. This is good." Tempe said as she almost inhaled the food.

"Glad you like it." He then poured their coffee.

They spent the afternoon talking and laughing, getting to know each other better. Work talk was forbidden.

"It is getting late." Tempe pointed to the clock.

"Oh, do you have to go, I am having a good time with you," Seeley said as he put his hand on hers. "Can't you stay a little bit longer?"

He squeezed her hand to get an answer.

"Sure I can stay a bit longer."

"I'd like to take you out on a date," Seeley said with confidence. "Are you interested?"

"Hell yes!" Tempe said not realizing her enthusiasm was a tad excessive.

He tried not to laugh at her enthusiasm. "I know you like opera. Would you like to go, say, next weekend?" I have never been but since you like it so much I would like to give it a try."

"That would be wonderful," replied Tempe, their hands still touching.

"Temperance, may I kiss you?" Seeley Booth asked quietly.

Tempe didn't answer. Instead she put her hands to Seeley's face and then slowly moved her lips towards his. She felt her whole body tingle as their lips softly touched. Months of secretly admiring each other from afar had come to an end.

Tempe's hands slide off of Seeley's face down to his arms that were around her waist. Their lips parted as they stared into each other's eyes. They needn't speak words. Their lips touched again, this time not as softly. Their hearts were beating rapidly, trying to get as much of each other as they could. As much as Tempe wanted to stay she knew it was time to leave.

"I need to go," Tempe said as she parted her lips from Seeley's.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

Seeley had mixed emotions when Tempe stopped their kiss. He wanted her to stay, to hold her, touch her but he also wanted to be a gentleman and not take advantage of their obvious physical attraction to each other since they had just shared their first kiss. Too often he had let physical attraction set the tone for his relationships. Except for Cam. Tempe is NOT Cam

They walked to the door in silence.

"I will call you when I have the tickets".

"OK", Tempe said with a small smile.

As soon as the door clicked, Seeley got on the phone and made some calls to find out what tickets he should get and what tickets he COULD get. 45 minutes later he had what appeared to be 2 good seat tickets for next Saturday night at 8pm. His mind started racing. I need my best suit cleaned. This is going to be a great night. One Tempe will remember for a long time to come

"Guess I should call her and let her know what time I will pick her up," he mumbled to himself.

"Hi Tempe, it's Seeley. I have tickets for 8pm Saturday. Would you like to go for dinner first? I know a great place near the theatre."

"That sounds wonderful."

"OK. I will pick you up at 5:00pm. Oh and, sweet dreams Temperance.

"Good night Seeley". He needs 3 hours to eat?

On Monday after lunch Seeley stopped by Tempe's office.

"Can I come in?" he asked after he knocked softly on her door.

"Sure."

"I couldn't sleep much last night. I kept thinking about you." Seeley took a glance around to see if anyone was lurking. Coast was clear so he leaned over Tempe who was sitting at her desk and gave her a quick but soft kiss on the lips.

Tempe blushed. "Me too. I mean I thought about you last night as well."

As much as they wanted to embrace each other, Tempe's office was not the place to do so. Well, not yet.

They looked at each other and knew what the other was thinking: Saturday won't come fast enough. Tempe decided to break the silence.

"I have the final evidence report for you."

"Good. Thanks. Well I should get back to the office and do some FBI'ing." Seeley smiled a smile that could melt a thousand icebergs, and then some.

Where did he learn to smile like that? And does he know what it does to me? Not fair


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

Despite their initial thoughts, Saturday 5pm DID come fast enough.

Seeley was getting ready, decked out in his best suit and his new after-shave. He usually didn't care about that stuff, but tonight was different: He was going to the opera with Temperance Brennan. He did a double check of everything he needed before the limo would pick him up and the pick up Tempe. Tickets: check and double check. Flowers: 2 long stemmed yellow roses that are his favourite flower. He looked towards the door when the doorbell rang. This is it. Let's do it.

Tempe had asked Angela to help her get ready, as she was great with hair and make-up. After Ange was finished, Tempe slipped into her dress. It was a plain black floor length dress with heart shaped neckline and mid back V. It showed off all her curves but the neck and back left something for the imagination. Seeley's imagination that is. Angela lent her diamond earrings that Hodgins had bought her. Tempe said no at first but when she tried them on, she was breathless.

At 4:45pm Tempe said goodbye to Angela and thanked her for all her help.

"Tempe, please do something I would do." Angela winked at her best friend, who was now blushing, and got in the elevator.

Seeley was early and he bumped into Angela at the front door of the apartment building.

"Hey prince charming, your princess is ready to go."

Still nervous and focused on Tempe, he nodded to Angela, "Thanks."

How sweet. Just like a love struck teenager

Seeley made his way up the stairs. Too much time to think in an elevator. He too several deep breaths before he knocked. He was glad he did because when Tempe answered the door he gasped for air. "WOW!"

"And good evening to you too."

Seeley regained his composure, caught his breath and handed Tempe the two yellow roses. "They symbolize friendship. Our friendship."

Tempe didn't care much for flowers but somehow these two flowers meant more to her than all of the flowers she had seen in her whole life. They were perfect together in the tiny vase Seeley had picked out. Just like the two of them tonight.

"I thought it would be nice incase we wanted to have a few drinks tonight." Seeley said pointing to the long stretched white limo. "And also if you want to kiss me I won't be distracted with driving."


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

As soon as Booth helped Tempe in the limo he had a startling revelation – He had forgotten to make dinner reservations!! Damn. Think

"I just have to call Parker and tell him something I forgot about earlier," Seeley said as he dialed the number for Information. "Antonio's on Cumberland and 10th please."

As he was being connected he prayed that Tony would answer.

Tony and his family have been friends of Rebecca's family since she was a baby. He and Rebecca had eaten there often and Tony is Parker's godfather.

"Antonio's," a familiar voice answered.

"Hey Tony, it's Seeley Booth. How are you?"

"Hey Seeley. Good, and you?"

"Well. I have a very special date tonight and I did everything but make dinner reservations. I need a table in about ten minutes. Can you help me out?"

Tony, having made LOTS of last minute requests for friends and family, understood.

"Sure. It will be ready when you get here."

"You are a lifesaver, as usual. Seeley gave a big sigh of relief.

He climbed in the back of the limo and told the driver where to go.

Gosh she looks incredible tonight. I could stare at her forever

"So where are we going for dinner?" Tempe asked, oblivious that Seeley was still entranced with her beauty.

"Seeley. Are you in there?"

"Of course. Now what were you saying?"

Tempe shook her head "Nothing. Just thinking out loud."

"We are going to Antonio's for dinner. Have you ever been there?" Seeley looked like a teenage boy on his first date. Shaking. Nervous. Unsure of what to do and say. He knew he was nervous but his was crazy.

I'm an FBI agent. A former military sniper. A father. How come I am unable to breathe properly around this woman? Because Tempe is no ordinary woman. She is THE woman. This is your first date, how do you know she is THE woman? His subconscious asked him

"I just know," he said out loud."

"You just know what?" Tempe asked with curiosity.

"That we are going to have a great time tonight."

The limo pulled up to Antonio's and Seeley helped Tempe out. He told the driver they would be out by 7:30pm and then took Tempe's hand and walked into Antonio's.

Tony spotted Seeley right away.

"Hi Seeley."

"Hey Tony. This is Dr. Temperance Brennan. Tempe this is Tony."

They all shook hands and Tony nodded to a table in the back. "Your table is ready, follow me."

It was a small place with about 20 tables of two.

This is definitely not a family restaurant, Tempe thought as she looked around at the artwork and small statues strategically placed

Tony helped them with their chairs and asked if they would like some wine.

"Yes. Your white house wine," Seeley said.

"I will be right back with it and then tell you what the specials are tonight."

"So how do you know Tony?" Tempe asked as her eyes wandered around the restaurant.

"He is a friend of Rebecca's family and Parker's godfather."

"Oh."

"This is quite the place you picked out Seeley Booth. Do you take all of your dates here?"

Temperance!! Why did you say that? Not good

Taken back by her question Seeley wasn't sure what to say. The only woman he had been here with was Rebecca and only because she knew the owner.

"Actually, the only other woman I have been here with is Rebecca." Seeley knew Tempe sometimes didn't think before she spoke, as she wasn't the most socially apt person he had ever met and he was still learning not to make her even more aware of it.

"Your wine, sir."

"To us and an evening of good food, good opera and great company." Seeley held is glass up to Tempe's.

After Tony told them the specials they both decided on the Caesar salad, grilled chicken with seasoned peppers, asparagus tips and broccoli.

The talked and laughed as they waited for their meal. Before they knew it they had both drank 2 glasses of wine.

The food arrived and they continued to talk about everything and anything.

Even though they were from different worlds they enjoyed talking to each other and learning what their likes and dislikes were. The only topic Tempe didn't like to talk about was her family, or lack of, and Seeley knew this all to well.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

"This is great," Tempe said pointing to her food.

Seeley nodded in agreement as he chewed his chicken.

Before they knew it, it was 7:15pm. Seeley paid the bill and helped Tempe with her chair. They thanked Tony for a great dinner and got back into the limo that was waiting for them outside.

"We still have plenty of time before the opera starts,' Seeley said.

"Seeley. Why did you choose to take me to the opera for our first date? You don't like opera."

"Well … I was trying to think of something you liked to do that I hadn't done before and going to the opera came to mind. That's OK that I picked that, right?"

"Of course. Many people say you either love opera or hate it. There is no in between."

"All I can do is try it."

"A mistake first time opera goers make is that they try and interpret the words. The music and body movements are what truly make an opera fascinating. Feel the music. Embrace the movements and you will like it."

"Thanks for the tips."

They arrived a few minutes later at the opera house that was bustling with guests walking up the steps.

The driver got out to help Seeley and Tempe out.

"Be back here at 10pm." Seeley told the driver.

"Of course, Agent Booth," the driver said as he tipped his hat.

"Let's go find our seats," Seeley announced as he pointed to the opera house.

"Here they are," Tempe exclaimed as she sat down on the front row balcony seat.

"These are great seats Seeley."

"Glad you like them."

The lights flickered and then went out. The stage lit up and Seeley and Tempe shifted in their seats. The orchestra let out a thunder of a boom to which Seeley gasped "Holy crap that's loud." Several people around them glared at him but then focused right back on the stage knowing that he was most likely a first timer.

Tempe glared at him.

Seeley glared back at her with a look that said It startled me. Shoot me. Oooops, wrong choice of words to say to Temperance 'I have the right to bear a firearm but you are interfering with that right and I really don't like it' Brennan

Seeley really got into the music and even though he didn't understand a word that was being sung, he really admired the tall, red headed woman on stage whose voice was like no other he had ever heard. Powerful and entrancing.

He glanced over at Tempe who had a few tears flowing down her cheeks. It was a somber play so he knew she was crying at that. He gently placed his hand in hers and squeezed ever so gently. She squeezed back.

Intermission.

"That was amazing!" Seeley exclaimed with a lump in his throat. " I can't believe he would leave without the woman he loves just to marry someone he family chose for him. Is that why you were crying?"

"Yes. I have seen this opera before three times and every time it still makes me cry."

"You have seen it three times? Why didn't you tell me? We could have seen something else."

"Seeley. Opera is something you can see over and over and still learn something new about it every time."

"I guess you are right. Without understanding the words it is easy to miss something. Personally I would see this one again just for that scene when he leaves the woman he loves to keep peace in his family."

The second half was just as good as the first.

This time it was Seeley who had tears in his eyes as the woman the man left killed her self because her heart was broken.

As the lights went up Seeley was the first to stand.

"Now I understand why people like it or love. And for the record … I LOVE it!"

Tempe smiled at him as she wiped a few teardrops from his face.

They walked in silence back to the limo, which was waiting for them.

As Tempe got in she heard a song coming through the limo's speakers she had never heard before but the lyrics caught her attention.

(Song Lyrics excerpts are from the Bryan Adams song, Inside Out.)

Biggest lie you ever told

The longest night you ever spent

The sweetest dream you had last night -- your darkest hour,

I wanna know you - like I know myself

I'm waitin' for you - there ain't no one else

Talk to me baby - scream and shout

I want to know you - inside out ………

What makes you laugh, what makes you cry

What makes you mad, what gets you by

You highest high, your lowest low - these things I want to

know …. I wanna know you inside out …. Tell me everything -


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Seeley was talking to the driver while Tempe listened with intent to the song playing.

Did he plan this to happen? She smiled to herself and quietly said out loud. "You are clever Seeley Booth. Really clever."

Just as the song ended Seeley climbed in the back with Tempe who quickly asked "What are you up to Seeley Booth?"

"Ah, inquiring minds want to know, but it shall remain a surprise." Then he flashed THE smile.

When he did that, she never knew how to respond. She just did what he asked. And in this case it was not to ask any questions related to where they were going.

Seeley moved closer to Tempe and took her hand in his. They both looked at each other with intensity. Not sure what to do next was necessary as they driver called out "We're here Agent Booth".

Tempe looked out the window. "You are taking me to a HOTEL?" She emphasized the word hotel.

"Thank you," Seeley said as he handed the driver a tip.

"Thank you," Agent Booth."

Booth helped Tempe out and led her towards the front doors of the hotel.

Tempe still had a look of wonder on her face but if she trusted Seeley, and she did, she would not ask any questions.

They walked to the front desk and Seeley gave his name.

"Ah yes, Agent Booth. Everything is ready. Richard here will help you."

They followed Richard to a quiet lounge area in the hotel.

There was a band playing and three couples dancing. An older couple who must have been in their 70's, an couple around their age and a fairly young couple most likely in their early 20's.

Richard showed them to a table in the corner.

On it was Tempe's favourite dessert, New York Style Cheesecake, Champagne and one single red rose.

"Thank you," they both said to Richard at the same time.

"This is incredible Seeley," she said quietly as she looked around the room.

I didn't think the evening could get any better than dinner and the opera. Boy was I wrong

Seeley pointed to the cheesecake "Enjoy".

"Would you like some champagne?" he asked.

"Sure. Thank you."

They finished their dessert and champagne while chatting about the opera. Two couples left leaving them and the older couple with the whole lounge to themselves. The older couple was still dancing but when the song ended, they left.

Seeley grinned at Tempe "We have the place to ourselves."

"The band is still here, so technically we don't have the place to ourselves."

"I stand corrected," Seeley asked as he got up and said

"Temperance Brennan, may I have this dance with you?"

"Yes you may."

The band had started to play Lone Star's AMAZED.

As they danced Seeley could feel his heart picking up speed as he held Temp close. The song continued as they looked into each other's eyes. Then out of now where Tempe whispered into Seeley's ear, "This is the best night of my life."

"The Best is Yet to Come," Seeley whispered back.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

As thesong-finished Tempe's mind started racing The Best is yet to come. What exactly did he mean by that? If Seeley Booth thinks that just because we are at a Hotel he can

Richard interrupted Tempe's thoughts.

"Agent Booth. Everything is ready". He pointed to the door and Seeley grabbed their coats, took Tempe's hand and lead her out of the lounge.

The followed Richard into the elevator and Tempe noticed they were going to the top floor. She gave Seeley a 'What the heck are you doing?' look. Seeley kept a straight face as not to give anything away.

The bell dinged and Richard led them out on to the roof.

"There you go sir, if you need anything there is a phone right over there."

Seeley shook Richard's hand. "Thanks."

Tempe was in awe. The hotel's pool was on the roof.

"We're going swimming?"

"And a hot tub." Seeley pointed to the hot tub located in a corner surrounded by a waterfall.

"I don't have a swim suit and there is NO way I am going in there without one."

Without missing a beat, "Here you go," he said as he handed Tempe her overnight bag.

"What the..? Where did you get that from?" Tempe gasped.

"I had a little angel help me out. Well actually, Angel-a went to your place and packed some things for you and brought them here," Seeley wasn't even waiting for a response from Tempe. He pointed to the change rooms, "You can change over there."

Still stunned, Tempe made her way to the change room.

Feeling like this was a dream, she pinched herself. "Ouch".

"Everything OK in there?"

"Yes. Just stubbed my toe on the bench."

Seeley decided he had better get his swim shorts on too.

Off he went to the other change room. The anxiety building in him was only comparable to the many times he had sat motionless waiting for his target to appear way back when in his days of being a sniper in the army.

As soon as he walked out of the change room he was taken aback. Not much took his breath away but the sight of Tempe standing in the moonlight with a solid blue 2-piece bathing suit, her hair cascading down over her shoulders, blowing slightly in the wind, made him breathless.

Take a deep breath and keep your hormones under control. You have come this far, don't blow. I am a grown man; I think I can control my hormones. Think Seeley, think. If you go over there..

"Last one in the pool is a dirty rotten egg!" Seeley yelled as he ran past Tempe and dove into the pool.

She waited until he surfaced.

"I am not going to turn into a rotten am because I am the last one in the pool. It is not possible. Besides, it is a one armed hairy monster!" she yelled as she ran towards the pool and dove in.

The both surfaced and brushed hair off their faces.

The were now in the shallow end so the top half of their bodies we out of the water.

Oh my gosh, he looks good. Those shoulders. That chest. Those abdominal muscles. How does one man get to have all that AND be nice guy?

Water droplets were running down his body. His hair all mussed up. His lips wet. Sigh.

She started to shiver and get goose bumps and it was not because she was cold.

"You look incredibly sexy in that swim suit," Seeley blurted out. He didn't care what she responded with, he wanted to say it.

If any other man had said that to her she would have been defensive. But for some reason when she heard him say it, she not only believed it but she liked being thought of as sexy and the fact it was Seeley Booth saying, made it even better.

"Thank you. I would like to add that you too are incredibly sexy."

She froze. He flashed her his best smile.

"Uh, I meant to say …"

Seeley cut her off. "I know what you meant, no need to clarify. Oh and thanks." He winked at her and dove under the water.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

While Seeley was underwater Tempe decided she was going to the hot tub. As she was climbing up the ladder she felt something pull her back.

"Seeley Booth! Don't you EVER do that to me again!"

"Do what?" he said as he gave her a look that resembled that of his 5 year old son.

"Scare me like that!"

"OK, I will never do it again. I was a bad boy."

Both of them laughed out loud which echoed into the dark night.

"Hot tub?" Tempe asked.

"Sure".

They climbed out of the pool and grabbed their towels and headed to the hot tub.

The steam was rising in the night air as they stepped in and sank to a seat. Their bodies relaxing as the full moon shined down on them.

"Oh look at this," Seeley said as he pointed to a bowl of chocolate dipped strawberries, whipped cream and two ice cold beers that were sitting on a tray beside the hot tub.

"Just when I think I can't be surprised anymore, you go and, well, surprise me."

Seeley picked up a cold beer and handed it too her.

"Moroccan. I'm impressed."

As they took a drink of their beers Tempe scooted over to sit beside Seeley.

"Those look really good. Can you pass me the bowl?"

Seeley stood up and leaned over the side of the hot tub to grab the strawberries. As he was bent over Tempe quickly glanced over and caught a good view of his butt and legs.

Does he know I am looking at him? I mean he must be used to it by know. When you look like THAT, how could he not know? I see how women look at him when we are out working and even when we are not working. If he does know, he sure doesn't act like most men would act

"Here you go."

"Thanks."

As Tempe dipped the strawberries into the whipped cream she started to wonder about that song she heard in the limo.

The words were clear and the fact that Seeley wasn't there as I listened suggests he planned it that way. Can I tell him everything? SHOULD I tell him everything?

"I know why you played that song in the limo." Tempe said quietly as she ate another strawberry and took a sip of her beer.

"Really?" Seeley replied as he took another drink of his beer.

"What do you want to know?" Tempe was ready. If she couldn't bare her soul to Seeley Booth, then she was going to take everything that was buried inside her to her grave.

"Someone needs to know who the real Temperance Brennan is, and I want you to be that someone," Tempe said as she looked down at the water.

Seeley took her hand and put his around it. Then he took his other hand and put it under her chin.

"You can tell me anything and it will NEVER change how I feel about you. Unless of course you tell me that you were once a man…then I might need to do some serious soul searching."

They both laughed at his lame attempt to make light of what was amounting to a passionate, intimate moment.

They leaned in towards each other stopping when their lips touched. The night air was cooling and the steam thickened as it rose out of the hot tub. Their lips that had been cold from the beer were now warm from each other's breath. Keeping their lips sealed, Seeley pulled Tempe onto his lap and wrapped his arms tightly around her. He never wanted to let go of her. She had her arms around his neck and as she slowly lowered them until they met the middle of his Seeley instinctively moved forward to make room for her hands - her soft, warm, tender hands.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

As their lips parted and Tempe leaned back, the full moon disappeared behind a cloud. This became a reminder that either it was very late at night or very early in the morning.

Seeley checked his watch and 12:45am popped out at him.

"I don't want this night to end," Tempe whispered into the steamed filled air.

"Neither do I. I could stay here all night, however, we literally might shrivel up, so we had best get out."

He helped Tempe out and as he grabbed their towels she started to shiver. "Brrrr, it got cooler out here."

Seeley wrapped her towel around her and then his around the two of them.

"There that should help. But actually the best thing to do is take off your wet swim suit."

Tempe gave him a look. Oh really?"

"You didn't let me finish … and put on some warm, dry clothes." Seeley said a little fluster in his voice.

They both went and got changed into warmer clothes and decided to finish their beers.

They sat down on the edge of the hot tub both smiling as they glanced down at the water.

Seeley jumped up, clapped his hands together and announced, "Time to go." He picked up the phone and asked for Richard.

As Seeley gathered up their stuff Richard appeared just as the moon came out of hiding from behind a cloud.

"Is there anything else sir?'

"No what we discussed will be fine. Thank you."

Richard started to put their bags and garment bags on a cart as Seeley put his arm around Tempe's waist and pointed to the elevator.

Tempe followed him unaware of what he was up to.

They only went down one floor when the bell dinged.

They walked down a spectacular hallway, decorated with exotic flowers and breath taking artwork.

"Hold on Seeley Booth. Just because you have done all these wonderful things for me tonight, don't think for one minute you will get me into be..."

She couldn't finish the word as she was taken aback yet again when Seeley opened the door to their suite.

There were 2 large vases of flowers. A big fluffy white robe was strewn across the king size bed with a teddy bear and heart made out of towels. And Tempe was spelled out on the pillow with chocolate mints.

She turned to Seeley and without hesitation wrapped her arms around him and whispered into his ear, "Thank you."

"Your welcome." He hugged her back.

"Well, let's go see if anything this exciting was done to my room." Seeley started to walk across the suite to a closed door when Tempe said out loud, "Your room?"

"Yes, my room. It can get very uncomfortable trying to fall asleep standing up."

He opened the door slowly like he was expecting something. "Damn. Nothing," and he closed the door quietly. "Just a boring room."

Tempe laughed. "You're kidding right?"

"Kidding about what?"

"Sleeping in that room."

"Nope. Not kidding," and he headed off to the balcony.

"Seeley Booth, look at me. Don't you WANT to sleep in the same bed as me?" Tempe had hurt in her eyes. She was confused. This night. Everything was perfect. The ultimate perfect ending or beginning would be to drift off to sleep in the arms of this incredible man.

"Tempe, this is our first date."

OK. This man is better than incredible

"Seeley, after all we have been through together, I am pretty sure we can handle sleeping in a bed together for one night."

Tempe walked into the separate room, grabbed his bag and brought it out and put it next to hers.

"There. It's settled. Now I am going to get my warm pajamas on and crawl into that inviting bed."

As Tempe roamed through her bag she realized there were no warm pajamas. ""ANGELA MONTENEGRO!! I AM GOING TO GET YOU FOR THIS!!"

Seeley, now sitting in a chair and liking what he just witnessed, coyly asked, "What's wrong?"

Holding up a pair of light blue baby doll pajamas, Tempe exclaimed, "This!"

"I don't get it. Those are cute. What's the problem?"

"Hellooooooo. These are for when I am at home, ALONE, not when I am staying in a hotel with a hot, gorgeous guy I am on a first date with!"

"Hot, gorgeous guy, you talking about me?" Seeley smiled a sexy smile and raised his eyebrows.

Not wanting to embarrass her any further he decided to play it safe with:

"Yes, I can now see how those might make you a little … cold …at night," trying to add some sympathy to his tone.

They are adorable and besides, they will go with my Sponge Bob pants and shirt Parker bought me for Christmas. Snicker. Snicker. Hey, I thought I would be in another room

"You can figure it out while I go get changed. I know what I am wearing to bed," and he disappeared into the bathroom.

Did I just say out loud in front of him, that I thought Seeley Booth was hot and gorgeous? I feel nauseas

Tempe decided to wear them and slipped quickly into the other room to change. She wrapped the robe around her and went back to the main room. Seeley was already lying on top of the bed.

"What or who is that on your pajamas?"

"Sponge Bob SqaurePants. A gift from Parker. Do you like?"

I don't like that Sponge thing but I do like you in them

"Not really, but if you like them, that is all that matters."

"I could take them off if you really find Sponge Bob that annoying." As he said that he flashed a smile that made even that comment go in one of Tempe's ears and out the other.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Tempe turned, took of her robe off and placed it on the chair beside the bed. As she turned around Seeley was half under the covers and that revealed the fact he was shirtless.

"What happened to Sponge Bill?"

"It's Sponge Bob and I always take my shirt off when getting into bed. I sleep better without one."

"I see," Temped replied as she scooted under the covers beside Seeley.

"When you said The Best is Yet to Come, what did you precisely did you mean by that?" Tempe asked as she turned on her side to face him.

"You said this night was the best of your life. It has been a wonderful night for me as well. I plan on having many days and nights like this with you. It won't be one specific thing, it will be our future together."

They stared at each other with tired eyes. They really didn't want this night to end. Seeley leaned in and kissed Tempe just intending to have his lips softly caress hers. But then something inside him said MORE. As soon as that thought entered his mind he felt Tempe's tongue touch his lips. He didn't hesitate to respond. His hand moved towards her face and pushed her hair back. She moved her hand a placed it on his arm that was touching her face.

Their emotions were intense but neither of them was ready to pursue the intensity any further tonight. Like they were reading each other's minds, both pulled away at the same time, both smiling a small smile. They were exhausted.

"Good night Tempe."

"Good night Seeley."

Tempe shifted down in the bed a bit and rested her head on his chest. She drifted off to sleep feeling every breath he took.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

The morning came and went. Seeley and Tempe were still asleep as the almost mid day sun started to creep through the corner of the blinds.

Seeley was the first to move. He looked at his watch and abruptly sat up – 11:58am.

He glanced over and saw Tempe slowly open her eyes.

"Morning already?"

"Afternoon," he said showing her his watch. "Did you sleep well? I sure did," Seeley stated as he stretched his arms over his head.

"Yes. I don't want to get up but I am starving," Tempe announced as she pulled the covers over her head.

"Ah, that is why some creative person invented room service." He picked up the phone and was greeted with a very cheery Good Afternoon Agent Booth. He cringed at the cheeriness this woman had so early on in the day but also knew it was her job.

"I would like a pot of coffee, a BIG pot of coffee, some bagels, toasted, with cream cheese and … " He put his is hand over the mouth piece, "What would you like?"

"Strawberry Danish."

"And two strawberry Danishes. Oh and do you have any chocolate chip pancakes?"

"We can make whatever you want Agent Booth."

"Ok, two plates of chocolate chip pancakes with maple syrup."

"Will that be all sir?"

"Yes."

"The coffee is on the way up and the rest in about fifteen minutes."

"Thank –you," said Seeley and he hung up the phone.

The coffee arrived a few minutes later.

Seeley answered the door and was surprised to see Richard.

"Good morning sir." he too cheerfully said as he put the coffee down on the table. I will be back shortly with your food.

Seeley decided Tempe needed some help getting out of bed this morning. Kissing her will most likely entice both of us to STAY in bed. Need another strategy He leaped onto the bed and ripped the covers off her. Ooopss, maybe that wasn't such a good idea

Her bottoms had ridden up her thigh and a strap was half way down her arm. Please forgive me lord for the thoughts I am having

Tempe grabbed the covers and pulled them back over her.

It wasn't until Tempe could smell the fresh aroma of the coffee that she decided she should get up.

Richard was back with the food and took it out onto the balcony.

"Enjoy." And he exited the room.

Tempe and Seeley got comfy on the chairs outside and sucked in the fresh air. He was still in his Sponge Bob pants and she still in her baby doll's.

"My darkest hour was when I realized I was left alone after Russ drove off that night when I was a child."

Seeley was surprised at her words but remained silent.

"I had a wonderful childhood until that night. It changed so suddenly. I had three foster parents and they were all nice but just not the same … as MY family. Those were the worst six years of my life."

Seeley remained silent, as there were no words to say, to comfort her. He knew Tempe would continue when she was ready.

"Then I find out my parents were bank robbers, my dad a cold blooded murderer and my brother an accomplice." Tempe buried her hands in her face as the tears started to fall.

Seeley's heart was being torn. He didn't know what to say or do. He too had some pretty horrific things happen to him when he was in the army but he was an adult when they happened. He had choices. Tempe was a child. She didn't have choices. And his family was always there for him. His real family. He couldn't begin to understand how she felt so he didn't even attempt to tell her that. Instead, he remained silent.

"I try to love but something in my brain doesn't make it happen. I know I have so much to be thankful for. My work, Angela, my books, colleagues. Friends. You. I became a forensic anthropologist to help deal with not knowing what happened to my parents. I look back now and realize that I have helped so many families and friends get answers about their loved ones that might not have been answered had I, we, not gotten involved. Although I have more of an inner peace now that I know what happened to my parents and Russ, there is still the fact that I don't know how to let people I care about into my life and love them. I can take on gang leaders in a fight, view the most hideous of body decomposition, trek through jungles of dead bodies and not think twice about doing it. Have someone tell me they care about me and well, I start running in the opposite direction."

Tempe's tears had stopped. She wiped the ones still on her face away with her robe collar.

Seeley Booth was speechless. That was a rarity. He felt his own emotions going wild. Tears were welling up in his eyes. Great, she stops and now I start

Tempe glanced over and saw the tears in his eyes.

"Seeley, what's wrong?"

"I love you Tempe."

Was that the wrong thing to say or just the wrong time?

"I don't expect you to say anything. After listening to you talk, I knew I had to say it. I think you needed to hear it." I have not been good with admitting my feelings for you. I thought my actions over that past few years were enough. I was wrong. Everyone needs to be told they are loved."


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

Tempe burst into tears again. "Don't worry, these are tears of joy," she managed to get out as she grabbed half a dozen tissues.

"Tempe, I can listen, be here for you and offer advice.."

Here comes the BUT Tempe said to herself

"But, my heart felt opinion is that you need to talk to a professional. Yes a psychologist," Seeley managed to get out before Tempe protested.

"You know I don't believe in psychology."

"I know you don't. You have managed to overcome so much on your own. I just feel that this, challenge, you have with letting people who care about you, into your life, requires someone who can listen AND most likely help you."

Tempe said the first thing that came to her lips:

"Thank you for being honest with me Seeley."

"I will always be honest with you Tempe. You deserve that. We, our relationship deserves that," he said with a sincerity that Tempe knew was genuine.

"I will go if you come with me," Tempe said with some reluctance.

"I will go once, but then I really believe this is something you need to do on your own."

"One step at a time?" Tempe asked looking for Seeley's reassurance that always seems to make things better.

"One step at a time. Tempe, I am afraid that you will not let me into your life to the point where we can … you know … have a future together." Seeley was surprised he said that out loud, especially since this was still technically their first date. But he knew it had to be said.

Out of the blue Tempe decided to be honest and ask another question, "So when do you think we will have sex?"

After Seeley wiped up the coffee he spat out on his lap when those words penetrated his eardrums he reiterated the question. "You want to know WHEN we will have sex?"

"Yes. That is what I said. Damn, I temporarily forgot that you are uncomfortable talking about sex. But since I am the one who is going to be having sex with you, you shouldn't be uncomfortable talking to me about it."

"Tempe, I am not uncomfortable talking about sex with you. Well yeah I am but that was only when it wasn't me you were gong to be having sex with. Now that it is me who you will be having sex with, I can talk to you about it. It's just that I have never been asked that question before. It just, well, you know, happened."

"Seeley, I'm sorry. I was teasing you about being uncomfortable." Tempe put her head down knowing she shouldn't have teased him especially after the serious talk they just had. No sooner had she finished this thought and she felt his strong, warm hand on her knee that was peeking out of the slit in her robe.

"Don't worry. I can take it."

They finished their breakfast chit chatting about this and that and enjoying the warm sun that was now fully on them.

"What time do we have to be out of here?" Tempe asked as she drank her third cup of coffee.

"When we are finished, " Seeley said quietly as he got up and went inside.


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

"That's it! I want him, he wants me. No more … whatever it is that we have been doing to each other," Tempe said out loud to the bird perched on the railing, and then went back into the room.

"Seeley Booth where are you?"

Tempe was ready. As she approached the bathroom, she heard the water running in the shower.

I must brush my teeth first

Seeley heard Tempe moving around.

"I'll be out in a few if you want to take a shower."

Brush Tempe, brush. Rinse. Spit. Rinse. Spit. Pretend you didn't hear him

"Sorry, did you say something?" Tempe asked as she opened the shower door, ready to take her shower now.

Seeley had his eyes closed and his back turned to her, but when he realized her voice was beside him, he turned around and opened his eyes.

"I .. um .. was .. just ..um .." Seeley stuttered.

"I'm ready to take my shower now." Tempe said, adding a seductive smile at the end of her sentence.

"I can see that."

And then he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her next to him. His eyes and mouth filled with intensity as he pressed her body into his. Tempe arched her back and in that motion her neck and breasts exposed themselves to his wanting mouth. They lost themselves in each other exploring the unknown. Even though they were having a great time in the shower, it was time to take this to dryer grounds. They shared a towel but were still wet as they fondled their way to the bed. Tempe lowered herself down on her back as Seeley followed and knelt over her. Words need not be spoken. Their lips, mouths and hands said all that their voices wanted to say.

Tempe and Seeley lay in bed side by side, staring at each other, relaying their deepest thoughts.

Tempe learned a bit more about Seeley's sniper days and his struggle to get more time with Parker. Seeley learned about Tempe's foster families and her humanitarian help in The Sudan.

Tempe's heart was racing. She wanted to tell Seeley she loved him but the words just wouldn't come out. He sensed she was trying to say something but wasn't sure if he should press her.

"Is there something you want to tell me? I can see the wheels spinning around in your head."

"Actually there is something I want to tell you. Tempe took a deep breath "I …. I …" She let out a big sigh.

"Tempe, what is it?

"I love you Seeley."

Whew! I finally said it. What a relief… Now back to find out his reaction

Tears were welling in his eyes and he swallowed hard before he spoke.

"I know how difficult that was for you to say," Seeley whispered to her and then pulled her into a hug.

"I love you Temperance."

"I think we need to leave now because we are never going to be finished," Tempe said as she swung her legs over the side of the bed and put her robe on.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

6:30am Monday morning. Tempe's alarm clock blared into the silence. She turned it off, stretched her arms in the air and took a deep breath. This is going to be a good day

As she got ready for work her thoughts drifted to Seeley and her in lying in bed yesterday. He has the most beautiful hands. Big, strong. Yet soft and gentle especially when they touch my face

Seeley wasn't as quick as Tempe in getting up Monday morning. When his alarm went off at 6:15am he turned it off and went back to sleep. When he later woke it was 8:10am.

Shit. That's not good

He raced into the shower, which wasn't helping as the water ran over his face his thoughts went back to yesterday when he was showering.

She has the softest skin. Especially her thighs

Tempe arrived at work with a smile that wouldn't go away.

"Good morning everyone".

"Good morning Dr. Brennan," said Jack and Zack as they looked up from analyzing some dirt and bones.

"I'll be in my office if anyone is looking for me," Tempe announced as she practically skipped the remainder of the way to her office.

Zack and Jack both looked at each other with uncertainty.

"What's up with her?" Zack asked with curiosity.

"I think she got some," Jack said with a grin.

As soon as Jack said that, Seeley came in whistling and smiling a very similar smile to that Tempe had.

"Good Morning Squints," Seeley said with exceptional cheer.

"And a good morning to you too Booth," Angela said as she approached Jack and Zack.

"Well isn't he a happy camper this morning," Angela said knowing what had happened.

"And apparently Dr. Brennan went camping as well," said Zack; unaware that Tempe went camping with Seeley.

As soon as he said it, Angela and Jack looked at each other, smiled and gave a quiet high five.

"You will have to find out for sure," Jack said to Angela as he pointed to Tempe's office.

Seeley approached Tempe's office and hesitated to knock. What do I say? What do I do? Things are different now. C'mon Seeley, you are a grown man. Yes, but I have never made love to a partner before

"Good morning Tempe."

"Good morning Seeley. Come on in."

"Cullen left a case on my desk this morning. Three bodies found in a pond early this morning."

"OK, let me finish this email and then I'm yours."

"We have a case. I will be back later if Goodman is looking for me," Tempe announced as she and Seeley walked out of the lab.

"So did you sleep well last night?" Seeley asked as he opened the door for her.

"Very well. Thank you. And yourself?"

"Like a baby."

"Why do people say that, like a baby. Most babies don't have full night sleeps."

"Once again, Tempe, a figure of speech."

As they made their way to the scene, the talked about the info they already had about the case.

When they got out of the car, the sight that lay before them had even Tempe feeling the weight of her breakfast in her stomach.

"Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan," a familiar voice sounded.

"Detective Richards," Booth replied.

"Over here. As soon as Tempe saw the bodies, or what was left of them, she knew they were kids from the size of a leg bone that lay at the edge of the taped off area.

"If you need anything I will be over here," Richards said as

he walked back to a group of officers.

As Temped examined the bodies she felt the tears forming.

"These are kids, all about 13 years of age. Three males. I'm going to need several evidence bags," she managed to get out as her eyes scanned the area.

As Tempe continued to work Seeley went to talk to the detective. "Who found them?"

Richards pointed to a young girl sitting on a chair. "She was out for her morning walk along the trail with her dog when she noticed something unusual. And then saw more of the same things and ran home and called the police."

The day went by slow as the remains were gathered and sent to the lab for analyzing.

Tempe, Jack, Zack and Angela worked till the wee hours of the next morning trying to identify the victims.

As soon as they had identities, they all went home to get some sleep. Although that was the last thing they wanted to do.

Booth had stopped by the lab just as the identities were established. He had received word just before he arrived of three missing boys from a town 30 miles away.

They now had identities but now needed the killer.

Everyone at the lab worked around the clock to find that answer.

It wasn't until Friday afternoon they had their answer. The boys were at a friend's house. Decided they would go to the store around the corner on their way home. Three men were out drinking and decided to offer the boys a ride home.

They never made it home.

Friday afternoon Seeley made his rounds to the victim's families. Telling a parent their child has been murdered is something that tears at the heart no matter how many times a person does it.

Seeley made his way to Tempe's office around 6pm. She was alone at the lab working on her book.

Seeley knocked on her door ever so lightly so as not to startle her.

"Hi Seeley. You are just the person I wanted to see."

She saved her chapter, got out of her chair, walked towards him and collapsed in his arms.

Although the case was still heavily on their minds, it was closed and they needed to move on. Well, as much as anyone could. The images, the emotions, they will stay long after the headlines disappear.

"Have you eaten dinner yet?" he asked as she still clung to him in a hug she didn't want to end.

"No."

"How about my famous spaghetti and meatballs?"

"How do you know they are famous?" Tempe said as she pulled slightly away from him and stared into his eyes.

"Temperance Brennan, it is a …"

"A figure of speech," she finished and kissed him on the lips.

"Sounds great. Let's go. Oh and by the way, the F.B.I. agent in my book IS you."


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19**

"I knew it!" Seeley replied with great satisfaction.

"Well, I didn't start out with the character being based on you, but after working with you I decided I could put more life into the character with your …. characteristics."

"Awwww, shucks, I'm going to be famous."

"It's just a book Seeley."

"Yes but those "dirty little scenes" will make me famous," he said with a crooked smile.

"I will follow you as my car is here." Tempe said as they walked towards his car. "It's right over there."

"See you in a bit," and he kissed the side of her mouth.

They arrived at his place at the same time and walked in silence up the stairs.

As soon as the door unlocked and he stepped in, he turned around and grabbed Tempe and pulled her into him.

"Whoa! What was that for?" Tempe exclaimed, surprised.

"I need to be with you. To have you remind me of all the good that still exists in this crazed world," and he placed his forehead against hers.

"Thank you. That's a very sweet thing to say," and she placed her hands on his face. "I can't believe I am saying this but I really need to have dinner first. I am starved."

"Oh Temperance, you're killing me," Booth over dramatized as he pretended to plunge a knife into his chest.

"I'll make the meat balls, you cook the spaghetti," he said as he took her by the hand and headed for the kitchen.

As they prepared their dinner, Seeley decided it was time.

"I made an appointment with Dr. Wyatt, Monday 2:00pm."

"Oh. So soon?"

"Tempe, you, we, need to deal with this as soon as possible."

"I know. It's just that, I don't know if this Dr. Wyatt can snap his fingers and fix everything I feel and have felt since my family abandoned me."

"One visit. That's all I am asking for. Hey he solved my sock, buckle and tie issue."

"Seeley, you are still wearing them."

"Ah yes, but now I know WHY I am wearing them. See?"

"Whatever you say Seeley Booth. Whatever you say." Tempe grinned and shook her head.

"OK, these meatballs are very good."

"Why thank you."

"I am so glad this week is over," Tempe said as she finished her dinner.

"Me too. Parker is coming over tomorrow afternoon. He's been bugging me to go to a train show, so we are going to do that. We'll be going out for dinner afterwards, would you like to join us?"

"I can't intrude on your time with Parker."

"You wouldn't be intruding. Besides I think you and he should spend some time together now that you and I are, you know?"

"A couple?"

"Yeah, a couple. I like the sound of that." Seeley said with a twinkle in his eyes. "We'll pick you up at 5?'

"OK."

He wants me to spend time with him and his son. Cool

They cleaned up the dishes and settled on the couch with cold beers snuggled into each other.

"Do you want to stay the night?" Seeley asked as he relished the cold liquid sliding down his throat.

Tempe took a long drink of her beer, placed it on the table and replied, "Yes."

Next morning the sun was shining as they woke.

They enjoyed breakfast and a hot shower together before Parker arrived.

Seeley and Parker had a great time at the train show, testing out all the new gadgets and Parker running around showing off his new conductor's hat.

"Parker, Dr. Brennan is going to join us for dinner tonight, OK?"

"Sure daddy, I like Dr. B."

"Well we better get changed and then go pick her up,"

Seeley said to his son as he scooped him up and took him to get changed.

"Hi Parker, Seeley," Tempe said as they arrived at her place.

"Hi Dr. B! We are going to the Rainforest for dinner."

Tempe looked at Seeley. "The rainforest?"

"Café, The Rain Forest Café," he replied as his son was pulling them out into the hallway.

"Someone is excited." Tempe locked her door and was then pulled down the hallway by Parker with Seeley following closely behind.

On the drive to the restaurant Parker was talking about the train show and all the cool things he and his dad saw. Then he changed the topic mid sentence to what they would see at the restaurant.

"They have a real crocodile outside in a pond. Well, not real, but real fake one."

As they arrived, Parker was the one leading Tempe and his dad to the restaurant.

Parker could barely control himself despite the many reminders from his dad to settle down. Tempe was impressed with the indoor lightning and thunder. Seeley just wanted to eat.

"How many?" the hostess asked.

"Three." And Seeley was off to catch up to Parker who ran towards the centre room waterfall and Tempe followed the hostess to their table.

"Dr. B, we saw a baby shark in a tank!"

"That's pretty cool."

"Let's order, I'm hungry," Seeley said as he scooted Parker down the bench and then sat beside him. There, no where to go

"

We will go look around AFTER we eat, OK bud?"

"OK daddy, but can we just see the frog on the rock?"

"After dinner."

They talked and listened to Parker as he practically bounced up and down through out the whole meal as he kept trying to see what was around him.

"Cheque please," Seeley said to the waiter walking by as he was being pushed out of the seat by Parker.

"Let's go daddy and Dr. B!"

Seeley tossed some money down on the table and was at the frog pond before he could feel the last bite of his meal hit his stomach.

They walked around for a while admiring Parker's fascination with everything he saw.

Then they left the restaurant and as they walked outside there it was: the real fake crocodile. It moved and snarled just like a real one. Parker was in his glory admiring it from above his dad's broad shoulders.

The drive home was much quieter. Parker was sound asleep holding the stuffed frog Tempe had bought him.

"I think I will wait a bit to tell Parker about us," Seeley said breaking the silence.

"Sure."

"Thank you for coming tonight. It was a lot of fun."

"Thank you for inviting me," Tempe replied.

"Here's Dr. Wyatt's card. I will meet you there, OK?"

"I won't see you before then?" Tempe inquired.

"No. Parker is here till Monday morning. After I drop him off at pre-school, I have a meeting until noon."

"Well then, I will see you Monday at Dr. Wyatt's office.

Thanks again for inviting me."

"Good night Tempe."

Good night Seeley."

They leaned into each other and kissed. It was meant to be a short goodnight one, but their inner desires asked for more. They were so caught up in each other they were both taken aback by Parker waking up and calling out "Daddy, where are we?"

"We are at Dr. B's house. We were just saying good night."

Tempe said goodnight to Parker and made her way up the stairs to her apartment where she went straight to bed with the anticipation of having very pleasant dreams.


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20**

Tempe was intensely at work on her novel when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi Tempe, It's Seeley. I just wanted to call to say Hi and see how you're doing."

"That's sweet. Thank you. Actually I am doing great. I wrote two chapters for my book today and just started on another one."

"Can I read it?"

"For the 10th time, NO! Not until it is published."

"Not even if I …" He whispers into the phone things that are only meant for Tempe to hear.

"No, not even if you do that." Tempe could feel the blood rushing to her face and needed to change the topic FAST.

"Did you and Parker have a good day?"

"Great day. He only asked me five times today about when he was going to see you again."

"Just tell me when and where and I will there. I really enjoyed last night."

"We did too. I have to go. Parker is ready to get out of the bath now. Good night Tempe."

"Thank you for calling and good night."

She packed up her laptop, put it at the door. Although she was nervous about seeing Dr. Wyatt, she also was anxious. Can he really help ME? With that and the thought that Seeley would be with her, she climbed into bed and turned out the light.

"Good Morning Dr. Hodgins and Dr. Addy. Is Angela in yet?" Tempe asked.

"Yes, she is," Jack said pointing to her desk.

"Thanks."

"Hi Ange."

"Hey Tempe."

"Say, are you free for lunch today?"

"Sure. What time?"

"11. I have an appointment at 2."

"Sounds good. Where?"

"Just the diner," and Tempe went to her office.

The morning went by what seemed very slowly and for the first time in years, Tempe was counting the minutes until lunch.

"You ready? Tempe asked Angela as she strolled by her desk.

"You bettcha." Angela grabbed her jacket and the two of them made their way to the diner.

"Beautiful day," Tempe announced as they walked down the busy street.

"Yes it is. OK, enough of the small talk. I NEED to know how the date went!"

The waiter took their order and as soon as he was out of sight Angela grabbed Tempe's hand and said, "DETAILS."

Tempe took a deep breath and blurted out:

"He rented a limo, took me to his favourite restaurant, the opera, swimming and hot tubbing at a hotel which we spent the night at. Are those enough details for you?" Tempe asked as she smiled and raised her eyebrows at Ange.

Angel was speechless. "WOW! That's some first date."

"Yeah, it was very WOW!"

"Oh Tempe, I am so happy for you. Booth is a great guy and anyone can see how much he cares for you just by the way he looks at you."

"He told me he loved me. He said I didn't have to say anything and I didn't, until the next day. I told him I love him too." Tempe's voice was starting to break up as she spoke.

"That all sounds so wonderful, so why are you getting all weird all of a sudden?"

"My appointment today is with Dr. Wyatt, a psychologist.

Seeley is going with me. He feels that I need to see someone about my family abandonment issues because he doesn't think we can have a relationship and future unless I learn to let people into my life and keep them there."

"He's right Sweetie. We've been friends for what, 10 years? And you still have difficulty letting me in. Imagine what he (Booth) is thinking. I get close to her; we start to move along in our relationship and poof! She changes her mind and tosses me out. Booth may be a rough & tough guy on the outside but I have seen him look at you. He has a big, loving heart. He just doesn't want to get hurt … again."

"He said we owe it to our relationship to always be honest with one another. I don't want my honesty about being abandoned as a child and not being able to love and keep people in my life, to ruin what we have … what we can have," Tempe said as her wiped a tear from her cheek. She had never felt this kind of love before. It was real and forever. She knew Seeley would never leave her. She just had to get to a point where she could say the same.


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER 21**

Tempe made her way to Dr. Wyatt's office in slow motion. He can't help me. No one can. My mother is dead. My father is a serial killer and Russ, well; Russ is our father's partner in crime. Will he tell me to wear funky socks and kinky belt buckles? Good grief. I hope not

Seeley was waiting at the front door of the building thinking about his night with Parker and Tempe. My son likes her. And she likes my son. That's good. Now we just have to get Gordon Gordon …. Oh good lord! Why didn't I think of that before? Seeley you can be such a bonehead He quietly giggled at the phrase.

"Hey beautiful," Seeley said as he kissed Tempe when she came up to him.

"Hi." Tempe was feeling the anxiety building up in her as she could barely say anything more.

"I'm really anxious Seeley."

"I can see that. Try to relax. Seeley took her hand and led her to the Dr.'s Office.

"Having a rough day?" Tempe asked as she pointed to his tie.

"As a matter of fact," Seeley pointed to his socks.

"Wow! Those are quite the combination."

"Hey, whatever works." He flashed her a smile that showed he was OK with his newfound issues and was trying to deal with them one day at a time.

"Temperance Brennan to see Dr. Wyatt."

The receptionist pushed a few buttons on her phone.

"He will be out in a moment. Please have a seat."

They sat down and didn't speak, as they knew they would be doing a lot of that very shortly.

As Dr. Wyatt walked around the corner he was surprised to Agent Booth.

"Agent Booth I don't have you down for an appointment today."

"I'm not here for me today. I'm here with Dr. Brennan."

Dr. Wyatt extended his hand to Tempe. "Dr. Wyatt, Dr. Gordon Gordon Wyatt."

Tempe shook his hand. "Dr. Temperance Brennan but please call me Tempe."

"This way then Tempe."

Seeley followed them for a few steps when Dr. Wyatt stopped and turned around.

"Agent Booth, is there something I can help you with?"

"I'm coming in," he said as he pointed to the door with DR. G.G. WYATT on it.

Wyatt looked at Tempe. "Is this what you want?"

"Yes."

"Ok. Right in here."

Seeley and Tempe sat beside each other in twin black recliners while Wyatt pulled a chair up in front of them.

"Agent Booth is here to help me. Well help you help me. He is here to support me."

Wyatt and Seeley looked at each other, not knowing if they should respond so they just kept quiet for a moment.

"OK, then Tempe, why don't you start by telling me why you are here?"

Tempe was not sure where to begin.

"I don't really want to be here. Seeley is the one who insisted we, I, come."

"Is that true Agent Booth?"

"Yes, it is."

"Is there something wrong with me?" Wyatt asked with concern in his voice.

"Not you in particular, just anyone who calls themselves a psychologist."

"Oh I see."

"Well, why don't you tell me why Agent Booth, Seeley, thinks you should be here and then we will go from there, OK?"

Tempe was still not convinced Dr. Wyatt could help her but she promised Seeley to give it one chance. Although she clearly did not agree with what psychologists do or claim to do, Seeley was important to her and she would do it for him. For their relationship.

"Seeley says I have issues about people abandoning me because my parents left me and my brother when I was a child and then the next night my brother left me. Then my mom died. A pig farmer who went into the witness protection program killed her but Seeley blackmailed the people in charge of putting him in the program and we confronted him. He, the pig farmer told me I was Joy Keenan. Booth then arrested him for carrying three concealed weapons. Then the pig farmer was killed in prison and when we visited the person who killed him in prison he told us that we should consider it a "gift' from Max, my dad. Oh and at night after my brother and I were asleep my parents would sneak out and rob banks."

Tempe took a deep breath and then continued.

"I don't want to get hurt again. I can do that by keeping people I care about and who care about me at arms length."

She could feel the tears starting to well up in her eyes. Seeley put his hand on hers and nodded that it was OK to continue. He too could feel the tears building in his own eyes.

"I don't have a family. I want to be part of a family." Tempe said quietly as the tears streamed down her face.

Seeley could no longer hold his tears back. He just squeezed her hand tighter. He knew everything she had just said but it didn't hit him how sad she really was until she said the words that he literally felt tug at his heart. I want to be a part of a family He had a family. Parker. His parents, brother. And of course he had Tempe. Or did he?

Dr. Wyatt handed Tempe a box of tissues.

"That certainly is a lot to deal with Tempe."

"Do you want your brother and father back in your life?"

"No. Never. I love who they were but not who they have become."

Wyatt took a look at Tempe and Seeley sitting in front of him, Seeley's hand on hers. The tears rolling down their faces, yet not a work spoken between them.

"There is more than one type of family that a person can belong to. For instance, I have a family of friends that are just as important to me as my immediate family. They have helped me become the person I am today," Wyatt said knowing this would be a challenge but one he knew both Seeley and Tempe were up for.

Tempe looked at Seeley and he smiled at her as he squeezed her hand again to let her know he wasn't going anywhere.

"Although you have experienced a great deal of upset, you are in a unique situation Tempe. You can PICK your own new family," Wyatt said as he glanced at Seeley.

He could clearly see that Agent Booth was not here just for support. He had an invested interest in Tempe dealing with her past so he could have a future with her.

"Look at the time," Seeley said as he pointed to his watch.

"It's time to go Tempe."

"But I don't think Dr. Wyatt was finished, were you Dr. Wyatt?"

Wyatt looked at Seeley and could tell by the look in his eyes that they were definitely finished.

"Yes, we are done for today. If you would like to come back you know my number." He knew they wouldn't be back.

Seeley Booth was going to fix Dr. Temperance Brennan in no way that any shrink could. And it wouldn't be with funky sox and kinky belt buckles.


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER 22**

They walked to the car in silence. Seeley was walking quickly and Tempe was trying to keep up with him. He opened the door for her and she got in, still silent. It wasn't until they were half way back to the lab that Tempe remembered that she left her car there. She had been so caught up in the get up and go thing with Seeley she forgot she had driven to the appointment.

"Seeley?"

"Yes?"

"My car is back there." 

"Damn. He turned around and drove back to get her car.

"You are scaring me Seeley," Tempe said with nervousness. Seeley Booth NEVER scared her but right now she was scared.

He pulled up beside her car and remained silent for a few seconds.

"What you said to Dr. Wyatt … I knew those things about you but when you put it all together like that I lost it emotionally. I saw you in pain and there wasn't anything I could do to stop it. I felt helpless. I let you down. I insisted you go and ….."

"And what?" Tempe asked quietly.

"And I feel like me offering myself to you isn't enough. I would give my life for you and it doesn't seem to be enough."

His eyes were filled with helplessness and his voice with sadness.

"You would give your life for me?"

"In a heart beat."

He had been hopeful before the session with Wyatt. He even had a revelation while he waited for her. Now he wasn't sure what he was going to do. He needed some time alone.

"I need to get going. I have some things to do. Drive safely."

"Seeley … talk to me."

"I can't right now. I need to be alone. We'll talk but just not

right now."

Tempe couldn't even get the words 'good bye' out of her mouth as she got out of the car so she exited in silence.

She watched as he drove off into the setting sun. Kind of like a movie she saw a bit ago, but this wasn't a movie, it was real.

Seeley drove until he came to a ravine he had often visited. This was his place to go to when everything around him was in chaos. There was a large formation of rocks to the side. He would climb them and hide on the other side from everything. He could think and no one would see or hear him. He could cry, laugh or just stare at the endless lines of trees that surrounded him.

He got out of his car and made his way along the path to the rocks. The sun was almost past the horizon and the air starting to cool. He sat atop his favourite rock and stared at sky watching the colours change in the sunset.

He started to feel calm again.

I need to show her that I want to be with her, forever. I'm not going to leave. Never. What if I go with my plan and she doesn't accept it, me?

Just then an eerie feeling came across him. He felt as though there was someone behind him. He carefully put his hand to his gun and slowly withdrew it. He turned around as he did this. Nothing. Then out from the rocks came a mamma raccoon and her three babies. He watched them as they made their way over the rocks to the stream where they would look for fish and clams.

Amazing how patient the mamma is as the little ones often stray from the formation to explore their surroundings With a nudge mamma puts them back on track. A smile came across his face as he watched. Soon the raccoons had disappeared from his site.

He slowly rose from the rock and made his way back to his car. As he got in he could smell remnants of her perfume, which gave him a warm fuzzy all over.

She doesn't need someone who would sacrifice his or her life for her. She needs a family. She wants a family. I can do that


	23. Chapter 23

**CHAPTER 23**

"Tempe?" I want to talk. Where are you?" Seeley asked with intent into his cell phone.

"I'm on my way home."

"I'll be there in 20." And he put down his phone slowly.

"I will tell her now and then show her later. Yeah that's what I will do," he said out loud to himself.

Tempe arrived home and didn't see his car so she made her way upstairs. It had been a long day and she just wanted to crawl up and go to bed. She would prefer to have Seeley beside her but wasn't sure if that would happen tonight.

He sure was acting weird. I did that to him

As she changed into her pajamas she heard a knock on the door, a familiar knock and then a familiar voice.

"Tempe, it's Seeley."

She opened the door slowly.

"Come on in".

As she turned around he was right there in her face. "What?" she asked as he came even closer. She could now feel his breath against her face.

"Temperance Brennan, you are the woman for me. And I know I am the man for you. It is fate or whatever you want to call it that we were brought together. Yes we are different in many ways but then all humans are different from one another. I remember the moment very clearly when I said to myself, "Self, this woman is the woman you need to spend the rest of your life with." It was when we were laying in bed last weekend. When we said goodnight to each other something inside of me clicked. I never wanted to go to sleep again without you beside me. I love you with every fiber of my being. I would do anything, including giving my own life to keep you safe. The only other person on this planet I would do that for is Parker. You two are what I live for. I want and need you. To love you, cherish and savour every moment with you. You and Parker are my family. You, Tempe, are the one that makes my family complete."

"Seeley Booth, that is the most beautiful and precious thing anyone has ever said to me."

Her emotions were running wild.

I have to tell him how I feel. If I don't I can't be sure he won't leave. He is human and can only take so much of me

Her thought vanished as she spoke.

"I love you more each and every day. With just a look from your eyes and a touch from your hand, I feel loved and needed. I truly never thought I would be loved again unconditionally after my family left me. You have not only told me but also shown me. No matter what happens between us I will be eternally grateful for the joy and peace you have brought to my life."

Slowly letting go of any uncertainties, Tempe reached up and placed her hands on Seeley's face with tears of sheer happiness trickling out of her eyes.

"I am part of a family. Your family?" she asked with just a shred of hesitancy.

"Yes." And he leaned in to kiss her.

She wrapped her hands around his shoulders and gave herself to him completely. Like they were one he felt any hesitancies she still had, leave her body.


	24. Chapter 24

**CHAPTER 24**

"Seeley, Remember what you whispered into my ear the other day? I will let you read the first 2 chapters …" and her voice trailed off as she his eyes met hers.

"Three chapters," he taunted letting the inner negotiator come to surface.

"Two and when you're done I will think about the third."

At first he didn't respond with words. He knelt over her legs, put his hands on her hips and slid them down her thighs.

She let out a breath as she had inhaled when he touched her hips in a way she didn't think another person could.

"I intend to read the whole book," he whispered as his mouth met her stomach.


	25. Chapter 25

**CHAPTER 25**

"I will give you my hard copy tomorrow," Tempe quietly said as they lay in each other's arms.

"I don't want to read it. I just wanted to test you. See if you could be "bought," Seeley replied in a teasingly way.

"You little .. !"

"What? What were you going to say?" He smiled his charm smile. I knew even this smile wouldn't get me reading your book so I had to use some of my other talents."

"Just a tad bit cocky, don't you think?"

"Confidence. Temperance. Confidence. Don't confuse it with cockiness," Seeley said assertingly.

Seeley started to stand up and get dressed.

"Where are you going?"

"It's late and we both have to work in the morning. I should head home."

"I hate when we have to say goodnight," Tempe said as she got up and put on her robe.

"Me too. Me too."

She walked him to the door and kissed him goodnight.

Tempe didn't see much of Seeley the rest of the week other than while they were working. She wrote three more chapters of her next book. Hey, I'll meet this deadline after all. I'm relieved Seeley didn't want to read my other book

Friday Morning

Tempe sat at her desk drinking her coffee staring at a set of bones that had arrived earlier in the morning.

"I might not be as interesting but I am definitely am better looking." Seeley's voice broke her deep thought of concentration.

"When you are 1500 years old you will be." Tempe replied.

Seeley tried to laugh at her lame attempt of humour, but it just wasn't funny.

Then they both started giggling, knowing Booth was the one with the GOOD sense of humour.

"So what's up?' Tempe asked as she finished her coffee.

"I would like to invite you over tomorrow to spend some time with Parker and me. Are you free?"

Tempe didn't have to think about this one.

"Yes. I would like that. What time?"

"How about noon? I'll pick up Parker and then pick you up. I should tell you that we are going to "Walk the Plank" for lunch. It is a Pirate themed place for kids and their families."

"OK. Sounds interesting." Tempe said with reluctance but knew this was important to Parker so it was important to her.

"Great, we'll see you around noon tomorrow."

"I have to go now, but first .." He walked closer to her, and only touched her with his lips. She took a breath as only his lips outlined her ear.

WOW!!

Tempe was sure she was going to fall over but she tightened up and kept her composure as best she could

Feeling slightly woozy, Tempe managed to get out these words, "Why do you do that?"

"Because I can Tempe. And because you let me." The naughty tone in his voice was very sexy and made Tempe even more woozy.

"You wait Seeley Booth. You wait. I will get you when you least expect it." And she pulled away from the lips that had her almost buckling at the knees.

"Promises, promises," he said as turned to leave. As he entered the doorway he smiled a half smile and then disappeared out of sight. They could smile at each other and know what was being said without producing any words.

Saturday morning Tempe went for a walk. The air was cool but felt good on her face as she made her way around the almost empty streets. She just enjoyed the slow pace of the morning, as it would not be that way after Seeley and Parker picked her up.

At 11:55am she made her way downstairs to wait for her boys to pick her up. My boys. Remember to never say that out loud Tempe. But I like the sound of it. Still don't say it out loud

"Hi guys," she said as she got in the car.

"Hi Dr. B. We're going to the Pirate place. It will be so much fun! Aren't you going to kiss my daddy? Don't you like him anymore? My daddy likes when you kiss him. He's a guy you know."

"Yes he is a guy, Parker. Thank you for reminding me to kiss him. I can't believe I forgot to do that."

She leaned over and gently moved the tip of her tongue over his bottom lip. He tried to press his mouth onto hers but she pulled back.

He shot her a look of NOT FAIR!

She just gave him a look of "told you I would" and turned to Parker and gave him a wink.

WALK THE PLANK was glowing in multi neon colours and a pirate was flashing on and off above the restaurant. I'm sure it looks better at night, Tempe thought

"Dr. B, isn't my daddy the bestest? He takes me to the bestest places and we have the mostest fun."

"Yes Parker your daddy is the bestest. You are fortunate to him as a daddy."

"Thanks," Seeley mouthed to her as they got out of the car.

Parker stood between them holding out a hand for each of them. Seeley gestured to Tempe to take one of Parker's hands as he took the other and they all took the plunge into the restaurant.

"This is quite the place Parker," Tempe announced as a pirate with an eye patch greeted them at the door. "Seeley, his teeth are black, " Tempe whispered as the pirate smiled at her.

They were seated in front of the Plank as requested by Parker. "If you are bad, you have to walk the plank Dr. B."

Tempe glanced over at the plank that was about six feet off the ground. Below it was a sea of plastic balls.

"It's not real water, it is fun balls you can play with when you jump in. Daddy said I can be bad just today so I can go play in the balls. Will you be bad too Dr. B?"

Oh the innocence Tempe thought She wasn't to keen on going in the pit of balls but hey if Seeley would do it, so would she.

"Uh, Seeley, you planning on being bad as well?" Tempe asked while pointing to the balls.

"Yes ma'am, I do," and then winked at her.

They all order the Pirate's Treasure with Black Beards juice.

Parker and his dad were talking about pirates and the things they did. Tempe just listened with interest.

"Pirate Booty? Were those their little shoes they wore?"

"No Dr. B. Pirate Booty is treasures. You know gold and stuff."

"Rrrrrrrrrrrrr Matey," the waiter said as he approached their table. I hear you have been a bad boy and need to walk the plank."

"Oh yes, I bad," Parker said as he looked at his dad. "See daddy, I was bad and I get to walk the plank!" Seeley relished in his son's make belief.

So young. So innocent. So full of life

"Sir, you will have to come with him," the waiter said as Parker had taken off for the plank.

"Oh, I'll just watch from here."

"Sorry but the rules state any child under five must have an adult in the pit with them. If you don't want to go, your wife can."

My wife? Hmmmm … His thoughts trailed off for a moment

"Sir, you coming?"

"Yeah," and he slowly got up from the table. "Come on

Dr. B., we're ALL going in." Seeley said as his grabbed Tempe's hand and pulled her up.

"Do WE have to jump off the plank?" Tempe asked the pirate.

"Yes ma'am. Unless you plan to scale the six foot plexy glass," the pirate said as he pointed to the clear wall surrounding the ball pit.

Parker went first and climbed the ladder to the top. His face was aglow with adventure.

He didn't even wait for the pirate to say anything; he ran down the plank and jumped in landing on his bum.

"Daddy, Dr. B.! That was so fun. Come on daddy jump in."

"Ladies first," Seeley said letting Tempe go in front of him.

"I've done scarier things," and Tempe climbed the ladder.

She walked to the end of the plank and slipped in. Seeley did the same and they all ended up in difference spots.

"Ok, you have ten minutes then the crew walks," the pirate announced as he made his way to the next table of bad guys.

Parker was trying to make his way through the balls but there were so many he was having trouble. Seeley scooped him up and tossed him back in.

"That was fun daddy, can you do it again?"

"Sure bud."

As Parker jumped around tossing balls, Seeley made his way to Tempe.

"So what do you think?"

"Well, I am in a pit of balls after having jumped off a plank. I think it is great," and she tossed a ball at him.

He smiled a weak smile then turned serious. "I've waited a long time for this. A family for Parker. I mean he has Rebecca and Drew whom he loves and adores. But I have always felt like something was missing when we were together. Sure lots of dads and moms are single with children but for me I've always wanted a family that .." He stopped not sure if he should continue.

"That what?" Tempe asked as she moved closer to him.

He took a deep breath. "That live together," he blurted out.

His statement took Tempe back. Is he asking me to live with him? Nah can't be. Or could it?

Seeley breathed a sigh of relief as Parker bounced in front of them. He needed to finish his thoughts with Tempe but now was not the time or place.

"I want the sanken treasure for dessert daddy. Can we go now?"

"Sure thing," he said as he scooped up his son and took him to the ladder to climb out. He climbed out and then helped Tempe.

"We'll talk later," he said as he gently took her hand and followed Parker back to their table.

They ordered one Sunken Treasure and three spoons. It was the coolest dessert they had ever seen. "I want the treasure," Parker announced as he started to pick his way through the whipped cream.

"Whoa, Parker! You need to eat your way to the treasure with your spoon."

"Sorry daddy, I forgot."

"OK, but no more fingers."

All three of them ate their way to the treasure at the bottom of the dessert.

After the cheque came, they went to check out the pirate ship that stood in a small pond at the back of the restaurant.

"Well buddy it's time to get going."

"Ah daddy, I'm having fun with you and Dr. B. Can we stay please?'

"You are going to Dylan's birthday today. Your mom is taking you, remember?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot again daddy. Dylan is going to be five, Dr. B. He has a pool and we get to swim in it and then play games."

"That sounds like lots of fun," Tempe said looking at Seeley with question in her eyes.

"You let him go to a party with Rebecca while he is with you?"

"It's not about me, Tempe. It's about what is best for Parker. I could take him but Rebecca asked if she could as Dylan's mom asked Rebecca is she could help out with the swimming."

He glanced over at his son who was holding his treasures from the dessert and smiled. Although there was a bit of sadness in his face Tempe knew he would do anything for his son, including giving up some of the rare and precious time he did have with him.

"I know this isn't any of my business, Seeley, but why don't you go after more time with Parker? You are just as much a part of him as Rebecca is. Why do you let her tell you how much of a parent you get to be? You're an awesome dad, any court would have to be blind not to see that."

She hit a sore spot. Rebecca has Drew. Parker has the family he needs. I couldn't give him that. Well, not until now. Could I? Could we

"For now it is best that Parker live with Rebecca and Drew. He has stability there. That is more important than what I want."

"I'm sorry Seeley, I didn't mean to .."

"I know Tempe. I appreciate your concern. And thank you

for saying I am an awesome dad."

They drove to Rebecca's and said their goodbyes to Parker.

"Thanks Seeley," Rebecca said as Parker gave her a hug and proceeded to tell her about his afternoon with his dad and Dr. B.

"Anytime."

"Nice to see you again Tempe," Rebecca said. Parker still talks about the last time you went out. He sleeps with his frog every night."

Seeley went over and gave his son another hug as Rebecca stepped closer to Tempe.

"He's a good man, don't ever doubt it," Rebecca whispered to Tempe.

Tempe nodded in agreement and got back into the car.

Seeley joined her moments later.

OK, one hour. We have one hour. What to do? Nope, that would definitely take more than an hour. What to do so she won't suspect anything?

Tempe could sense Seeley's apprehension and decided to help him out. "You can take me home now so you can do whatever it is that you want to do."

"What makes you think I want to do something?" He asked hoping he could just get through the next hour.

"You look like you just want to go somewhere but not sure what to do with me." Did that make any sense? Don't think so but too late

"The only thing I want to do right now is be with you," Seeley said as he put his car in drive and headed to the park.

"C'mon, let's take a walk."

He waited till she got out and came around to his side and took her hand.

They walked along a pathway that led into a forest and eventually a pond where they saw a family of swans.

"Parker and I come here sometimes. It's nice to get away from everything but still close to it, you know?"

"I think so." 

They came to a bench and sat down.

Getting right to the point Tempe spoke first. 

"So you want to live together?" Tempe asked.

"Yes. I'm being honest with my feelings Tempe."

"I know you are. This is so surprising for me. When you said we are family, I don't know why but it didn't occur to me that we would live together, NOW. Don't get me wrong I want you and Parker to be my family. I just need a bit of time to process this."

"I understand. You don't have to pack your things up today. Next week would be fine," and he smiled not his charm smile but the one that just made her heart melt.

He looked at his watch and jumped up.

"Gotta go," and he grabbed her hand and led her back to the car.

"Where are we going?" she managed to say while trying to keep up with him

"You'll see, but first I need to go home for minute."

Seeley made chit chat to keep from saying anything that would give it away. Tempe welcomed the non-serious talk between them.

"OK, out we go," he ordered as he got out of the car and went around a helped her out.

They made their way upstairs all the while Tempe was trying to figure out what was going on with him.

As he unlocked his door she heard before her in unison "Welcome Home Temperance."

Tempe was speechless. She looked at Seeley for her words and as he had many a time before, he came to her rescue.

"These are your families Temperance. They are all here to welcome you to their family."

Tempe felt the tears starting to flow and knew she wouldn't be able to stop them no matter now hard she tried.

Angela came up to her and handed her a piece of paper. Temperance Brennan, member of the squint family. Jack, Zack, and Angela.

Her long time friends, Lisa and Dianne from University came forward and handed her a piece of paper. Temperance Brennan, a member of the Friends Forever family."

Rebecca and Drew stood back while Parker stepped forward.

"Dr. B, can I call you Tempe like my daddy does?"

Tempe wiped away what tears she could and sobbed out the words, "You sure can."

"My mommy and Drew said you can be a part of our family," and he handed her a piece of paper that said Temperance Brennan, member of the Rebecca, Parker and Drew Family.

Tempe didn't know how much more of this she could take before she started to drown in her own tears. Well no sooner did she say that and Seeley stepped forward with a piece of paper. "Temperance Brennan, member of the Seeley and Parker Booth Family".

Tempe gave her papers to Angela and turned back to Seeley who was waiting to hold her. She slipped into his arms and he held her there for but minute then pulled her back, smiled and then kissed her with everything he had.

"Would you like to say anything before the party gets started?" Seeley whispered in her ear.

"What could I possibly say that would be adequate?"

"Say what's in your heart," and he nudged her arm.

"Needles to say I am overwhelmed with what you have all done for me today. It is by far the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. Seeley asked me today if I would live with him. He said next week would be OK." Everyone chuckled. "Next week sounds great."

Seeley put his arm around her and kissed the side of her mouth.

Rebecca knew this was the perfect time. She took an envelope from her purse and handed it to Seeley.

"It's from my lawyer. He drew up the papers and you just need to sign them."

"What the hell? You do this now?" His face clearly showed the blood racing towards it.

"Seeley, just open it, OK?"

He saw something different in her eyes and started to open the envelope. As he unfolded the letter he could barely believe his eyes.

APPLICATION OF JOINT CUSTODY FOR

PARKER C. BOOTH

BY REBECCA ROLLINS AND SEELEY BOOTH

"When you told me what you were going to do for Tempe, I knew this was what I needed to do for you."

"Rebecca, I ….."

"You don't need to say anything. They way you look at Parker and he at you is what really matters. I was too caught up in what MIGHT happen to him when with you, your work and all, that I didn't stop to think of what WOULD happen when he was with you."

"Does he know?" Seeley asked quietly while pointing to Parker.

"No. I thought you could tell him, now if you want."

Seeley's eyes opened wide and a smile like no other appeared on his face.

"Hey buddy, come here. You are going to be living with Tempe and me for one week and then with mommy and drew for a week. How does that sound?"

"Really daddy, I can have two houses?"

"You sure can."

Tempe, I have two families and you have .. um… well you have lots. I hope I get as many as you."

Jack piped up from the back of the room. "Angela is going to take the family pictures now before everyone gets into the punch."

Tempe posed for pictures with her new families and Angela asked for a picture of just her and Seeley. They happily obliged.

The party went on for several hours, with lots of laughing, story telling and four bowls of punch that Zach appeared to be monitoring a little to closely.

Just after midnight the guests started to leave. Booth picked up a sleeping Parker off his bed and handed him over to Drew.

Angela and Jack were the last to leave. 

"Goodnight Sweetie," and Angela kissed her friend on the cheek.

As the door closed and Seeley locked it he turned to find Tempe taking off her shirt. "Here let me help you with that, he said as he walked towards her."

"You will have to catch me first." Tempe disappeared down the hall practically running.

Seeley turned out the lights, smiled and then made his way to their bedroom.

Then End.


End file.
